Battered, Not Broken
by Ahsoka-Tano-Padawan
Summary: We're sometimes battered, never broken. Ahsoka engages in a duel with a Sith. Rated for duel ONLY, does NOT contain any language.


**Okay, here's another one-shot. :D I hope this is good enough for all of you. It's very descriptive, so let me know how well I did. It also introduces a Sith, although I'm not quite sure how the Sith made it this far into the Clone Wars without being mentioned by the Jedi Council before. ;) Enjoy the story!**

_**Battered, Not Broken**_

Ahsoka Tano nearly lost all consciousness as the explosive force of a near by bomb rammed her into a tree. She felt it harshly scrape her back lekku as several more eruptions of fire, smoke and shrapnel took out some of her troops. The world spun dizzily around her as she activated her lightsaber in time to stop a red blade from decapitating her head.

"I'm I tiring you, little Jedi?" A female voice asked, without any compassion. "Maybe you need a rest!" The Zabrak Sith pushed on her saber's hilt.

Ahsoka saw an opening; one that the Sith had missed. She managed to twist her lightsaber in such a way, it sent her somersaulting over the Zabrak's head. "I'm not defeated yet, Maluce," She landed, swiftly activated her shoto and called two clones to her side. "You would do best to surrender."

Darth Maluce laughed sinisterly. "And_ your _going to stop me?" She turned face and pointed a blood red blade not once inch from Ahsoka's face, offering her a chance to run. "Foolish child,"

Ahsoka pushed her emerald saber against Maluce's, moving it away from her face and into a lightsaber lock. She gnashed her teeth in concentration.

Maluce strikes next, cruelly kicking her opponent's middle. Ahsoka stumbled back in pain and Force pushed Maluce into the tree, as if trying to imitate the recent bomb explosion.

Maluce angrily growled and bared her teeth, sending a great amount of Force lightening at Ahsoka. Quickly, the young Jedi deactivated her lightsabers and created a Force lock, blocking the lightening. Ahsoka used one hand to thrust another round of a Force push, which Maluce spotted and easily reflected, by braking the lock.

Ahsoka dodged a few aimed balls of Force lightening, cutting numerous battle droids as she did.

Maluce threw her lightsaber in a boomerang fashion, distracting Ahsoka and scathing her left cheek and lekku. Then, grabbing another Jedi's sword off her belt, charged at her. In last second realization, Ahsoka's face went suddenly shocked and pale, causing a small amount of clones to stop and pause in surprise. Fear, pain and defeat flooded her face like a river as the lightsaber cut a circular hole right through her stomach.

"How ironic to die by another Jedi's blade, isn't it?" Maluce said smiling, as Ahsoka stood nearly helpless.

"No..." She mustered, cringing in agony. "Battered, not broken!" Putting all her energy and power in a sudden stroke, Ahsoka cut through Maluce's center, causing her to fall to her death.

Ahsoka looked down before falling backwards in anguish, coughing up some blood caused by the duel.

Captain Rex, one of her loyal clone troopers, ran to her side. "Are you alright, Commander?" He asked, hurriedly examining her wounds.

"It's not too serious, Rex," Ahsoka assured him, but didn't attempt to stand.

Taking note of what was critical— the lightsaber cut — he pulled a medpac from his belt.

Out of the pack Rex took a large Bacta-soaked cloth and wrapped it around her midriff. With him supporting her, he helped Ahsoka into a standing position.

"Thank you," She looked around. All others appeared to be dead, except a few wandering clones. "We're to meet Master Skywalker up on that ridge," She pointed to a cliff quite awhile away with her free hand.

"There's no chance of reaching that in time before they leave," Rex commented.

"There's always hope, Captain," Ahsoka encouraged, offering him a tired smile.

"Come on!" Rex called to the few clones behind them.

"We're battered, not broken!" Ahsoka announce, bringing courage to them all.

And Ahsoka's encouragement brought them there.

_We're sometimes battered, but never broken._

_**The end**_

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
